Alex, over and over again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo has recieved a strange package by FedEx today. She is now in her room and she opens the package...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex, over and over again**

 **Alex Russo is, even for a 16 year old girl, very sexual. She's often horny and she love to masturbate.**

Even so she manage to control herself and not do sex-related things in public.

Unfortunately that is about to change.

Alex has recieved a strange package by FedEx today.

She is now in her room and she opens the package.

Inside is are 10 small portion-size plastic bags. On them it says "Power Powder - With ths simple 100 % natural elixir girls can reach maximum sexual ability."

"Hmmm, who can have sent me this...?" mumbles Alex.

Alex is actually pretty smart so she know that the powder might not be safe, but since she love sex and the powder is supposed to give her extra sexual strength she can't stop herself from giving it a try.

She goes to the kitchen and grab a glass of water that she take with her back to her room.

"Let's see if this shit is the real deal." says Alex as she mix some one bag of the powder into the water and then drink it all.

Alex' body suddenly start to shake ( mostly in the pussy area ) and it keep on shaking until she suddenly get an orgasm...and then another and another and another. She has multiple orgasm and it doesn't seem to stop.

"OMG, fuck yeah!" moans Alex with pleasure as the orgasms continue to spread through her teen body.

20 minutes later, the multiple orgasm is still going on. It appears it won't stop at all.

"Mmmm, damn!" moans Alex. "Ahhh, fuck!"

Alex understands that the powder has given her eternal multiple orgasm. She sort of enjoy it, but it also means that she can't do regular things such as eat, sleep and go to school if this don't stop soon.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Alex as the orgasms continue to spread through her sexy body.

Alex wants it to stop now. She's had enough for the moment, but it just keeps going and going.

Alex grab her wand, swing it and says "Erotica reventium, neutralis et azetiva, Alex Russo!"

The spell unfortunately does not stop the multiple orgasm.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Alex.

Alex try to control herself a bit as she leave her room and goes to the living room where Justin is.

She is really shy to ask him for help with this very intimate problem, but there's no one else who can help with her.

"Justin, I need help. Today I got a package with a..." begins Alex.

"With what, Alex?" asks a confused Justin.

"...a...a sex-elixir. It was supposed to make me more sexual on a general level, but instead it made me have...oh my fuck!" says Alex, moaning the last part.

"Alex, did you just cum?" says Justin.

"Shit...! Yes, that's part of the problem. The elixir makes me have multiple orgasm that never stop. I want it to stop. Help me." moans Alex, unable to control herself anymore. "Awwww, yeah! Fuckin' nice! No! Stop!"

"Okay. Let me think...this is not a common problem. Well, first, show me the elixir." says Justin.

"Follow me then, it's in my...ahhh, shit...room." says Alex.

Justin follow Alex to her room.

"Here." says Alex as she show Justin the powder.

"Oh, you shoudn't have used this, Alex. It's a forbidden drug. Using it can lead to time in jail. We have to fix this somehow before mom and dad finds out." says Justin.

"Okay..." says Alex.

Justin points his wand at Alex and says "Erotica reventium, neutralis et azetiva, Alex Russo!"

Nothing happen.

"I did try that already..." says Alex.

"Oh, okay. Maybe this will work better..." says Justin as he swing his wand. "Secantium avaritez et mucula rigo de thalanti."

A bright green ligh flash in front of Alex' pussy.

20 seconds later, Alex drop down as if she's dead, but she's only asleep.

"Antinus somnia riverentium et Alex Russo, numno!" says Justin as he flick his wand.

Alex wakes up and only a few seconds later, her multiple orgasm start again.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Alex. "It didn't work..."

"I'll have to do some research to find out how to fix this." says Justin and then he leave the room.

Alex grab all of the drug and run to the bathroom and flush the drug down the toilet.

She then lock herself in her room and try to listen to music while her multiple orgasm just keep on going in her pussy.

She try to read a fashion magazine, play an old video game, drink tea and watch a movie, all to make her body stop orgasming like hell, but nothing works.

"Damn!" says Alex in anger. "I can't have a normal life as long as I have this eternal orgasm goin' on."

Alex grab her old plush bear and throw it across the room, knocking down some books from a shelf.

"Fuck you!" says Alex.

Suddenly the orgasm in Alex' body stop.

She get happy and decides to go to sleep.

5 hours later, Alex wake up and the multiple orgasm return.

"NO!" scream Alex out loud.

She grab a book and throw it across the room, knockin things down.

"Fuck!" scream Alex in anger.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhhhh!" scream Alex in pain when the orgasm become so strong that it hurts like a thousand sharp knifes in her pussy.

Alex faint on the floor.

She wake up 2 hours later.

"I feel better." says Alex, but suddenly she feel a lot of pain as the multiple orgasm start again.

Alex grab a pillow and throw it across the room.

"Fucking crap!" says a very angry Alex.

15 minutes later, someone knock on the door to Alex' room.

She open the door to find Justin.

"I've found a spell that should work." says Justin.

"Try it. I can't take this multi-orgasm shit anymore. It's too much. It hurts." says Alex.

"Magnatio Dominus Erotica Vaginum et de la Alex Russo, numno!" says Justin as she swing his wand in front of Alex' pussy.

Green magic light sparkle in front of Alex' pussy and then...the multiple orgasm is completely gone.

"It worked. Thanks, Justin." says Alex.

"No problem, Alex." says Justin.

"How can I thank you properly?" says Alex.

"Alex, you don't need to thank me at all. I'm your brother." says Justin.

"Right. Okay." says Alex with a cute smile.

"I shall leave you alone now." says Justin and then he leaves the room.

Alex is very happy to have just her normal sexual ability back instead of the damn eternal multiple orgasm.

 **The End.**


End file.
